DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY MUCHOS AÑOS
by Azoe
Summary: Un terrible accidente siembra en Sasuke el odio hacia la gente, él quiere, él estima, él siente que está enamorado pero nada es comparable al irracional odio que cada día crece en él. ¿Podrá la chica apática y su familia junto con Itachi liberarlo?
1. Adiós

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

><p>LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)<p>

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>SIMBOLOGÍA:<p>

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY MUCHOS AÑOS.

Capítulo 1: Adiós.

-¡Kushina! ¿Qué haces por aquí? –saludó eufórica una morena de hermoso rostro y cuerpo delgado.

-¡Mikoto! ¿Cómo estás? –le respondió de igual forma una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Pero aún no me respondes qué haces aquí, ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

-Estoy de paso, estoy promocionando mi galería aquí en Francia.

-¿En verdad? ¡Qué mala! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste si sabías que vivimos aquí, y Minato y Naruto?

-Se quedaron en casa, lo siento mucho pero el tonto de Minato extravió su número y además no sabía si estarían aquí en la ciudad o en su cabaña, como son vacaciones no quería importunar.

-Tú no importunas nada, mira que hay que ser; hace tantos años que no nos vemos por la distancia y cuando por fin vienes se te mete en esa cabecita tuya que nos molestarás. Anda vamos por tu equipaje, te quedarás en casa. –le ordenó la morena a Kushina quién su semblante cambió de uno amigable a otro completamente apenado.

-¡De ninguna manera! no hagas eso Mikoto solo me quedan dos días por quedarme, prometo visitarlos pero de ninguna manera me quedaré en su casa no quiero…

-¡Eres mi mejor amiga y no nos inoportunas! –le gritó sonoramente pero en su rostro se le veía una radiante sonrisa. –Quiero que te quedes en casa, a Fugaku le dará mucho gusto volver a verte además de que conocerás a mi Sasuke ¿Sí?

-E… está bien, gracias Mikoto.

Kushina y Mikoto fueron grandes amigas en la preparatoria de su ciudad natal Inglaterra, después Kushina se hizo novia de Minato y se casaron casi al año de noviazgo, Mikoto no se alejó de Kushina, al contrario, su amistad se hizo más fuerte con la llegada del pequeño Naruto, el primer hijo de Kushina y Minato. Ambas mujeres cuidaron de Naruto y gracias a que Mikoto se ofreció ir al súper mercado por alimento para el pequeño conoció al que ahora era su marido.

Desgraciadamente no todo podía ser perfecto y la ahora esposa de Fugaku se tuvo que despedir de sus grandes amigos ya que el nuevo negocio de arquitectura de Fugaku ya estaba cimentado en París, Francia.

De eso ya hacían más de 16 años.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué, ya no es solo Naruto?<p>

-No, también tengo a una preciosa nena.

-¡Qué envidia, yo siempre quise a una niña! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sakura, tiene 10 años y es la adoración de Minato, Naruto y por supuesto mía.

-¡Que lindos!

-¿Me acabas de decir que tienes un hijo llamado Sasuke?

-Sí, después de que nos instalamos aquí en París me embaracé de un niño, es un año menor que Naruto y se llama Itachi, tres años después tuve a Sasuke, ambos ya tienen 15 y 12.

-Increíble ¿Y por qué solo me mencionaste al menor? –preguntó un poco temerosa.

-Ah, es que Itachi está estudiando en Canadá… -respondió un poco melancólica. –¿Sabes Kushina? A veces siento que mi hijo no nos quiere. –le dijo ahora triste.

-No digas eso, estoy segura que eres la mejor madre del mundo, sería imposible que no te quisiera, tal vez está en la etapa de la rebeldía, Naruto también la tuvo, pero nos quieren Mikoto, los hijos quieren a sus padres.

-Mi consuelo es Sasuke, el es un niño tan cariñoso e inteligente. –sonrió al recordar al menor de sus hijos que sin duda siempre le alegraba el día.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar a dos bellas mujeres. La morena gritó.<p>

-¡Fugaku! ¡Ven que no creerás lo que el verano nos ha traído! –dijo con gracia.

Un hombre de gran atractivo bajó de las escaleras con un niño detrás de él.

-¡Pero mira eso! ¿En verdad eres la muchacha que siempre metía en problemas a Mikoto? –la saludó con un abrazo.

-¡Pero si yo no la obligaba! Además nuestras aventuras siempre fueron las mejores. –se defendió la peli roja. Ella y Fugaku llevaban una amistad muy extraña era muy de costumbre que Fugaku culpara de todo lo que hacía Mikoto a Kushina y discutían en son de broma.

-Ya no peleen y mira Kushina. –llamó Mikoto. –Ven Sasuke. –llamó al pequeño que se había quedado estático al pie de las escaleras.

El pequeño con gran timidez se posicionó al lado de su madre.

-Mi vida te presentó a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Tú mejor amiga? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí Sasuke, ella siempre metía en problemas a tu madre. –dijo Fugaku con intención de molestar a Kushina de nuevo.

-¡Fugaku! –reprimieron las dos mujeres.

-Hola Sasuke mucho gusto soy Kushina. –saludó sonriente la mujer al pequeño.

-Hola, mucho gusto. –saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Es tan lindo! Que bueno que es idéntico a ti, ¿Qué hubiera sido de tan linda criatura si se pareciera a su padre?

-¡Oye!

Mientras ambos discutían de nuevo Mikoto sintió un leve jalón de su falda por parte de su hijo. -¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-¿Es tú amiga? –preguntó curioso, el pequeño siempre se había caracterizado por su curiosidad.

-Sí mi amor, ella junto con su esposo e hijos viven en Inglaterra, estoy muy contenta de verla porque hacía muchos años que no lo hacía.

-Ah ya veo.

* * *

><p>Kushina convivió con ellos por los dos días que le restaba de su viaje, atesoró cada minuto en el que volvía a estar cerca de su mejor amiga.<p>

Regresó a Inglaterra e impresionó a su marido con la buena noticia de haber visto a Mikoto y su familia. Después de eso todo transcurrió normalmente como debía ser, qué fácil era la vida cuando todo transcurría según el ciclo normal.

* * *

><p>Después de la agradable visita la vida de los Uchiha también regresó a la normalidad, Mikoto sufría en silencio el que el mayor de sus hijos no llamara muy a menudo, recordaba las palabras de Kushina y eso le daba un poco de aliento para no pensar que su hijo no los apreciaba.<p>

Esas palabras y Sasuke eran lo que la mantenía feliz, su hijo era muy diferente a Itachi, el llevaba su infancia con tranquilidad y sin apuros, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para hacer las cosas sin que llegara a ser lento; preciso era una de las palabras que describían a la perfección al pequeño.

Por su parte Sasuke continuaba su vida normal, siempre se preguntaba si su hermano al que admiraba mucho seguiría enojado con él, antes de irse a Canadá ellos habían peleado, Sasuke quería disculparse con él pero Itachi nunca llamaba, ya tendría el momento para hacerlo, pero como todo niño quería que el momento fuera ahora y siempre le desesperaba saber que tendría que esperar. Callaba todo lo que sentía por ver bien a sus padres, ellos sin duda eran lo máximo para él, teniéndolos a ellos se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, solo ellos le eran indispensables, ellos siempre serían como la bola de cristal con el castillo de fantasía que tenía en su cuarto.

La perfecta bola de cristal con el castillo de fantasía adentro brillaba como ninguno, pero lamentablemente el cristal se rompió y toda la seguridad del castillo que Sasuke veía irrompible se desmoronó dejándolo en el cruel exterior.

En el castillo ya nadie podía habitar.

* * *

><p>-¡Yo contesto! –anunció un rubio de unos 16 años que corría al teléfono con un pedazo de pan colgando de su boca.<p>

-¡Naruto estás comiendo! –le gritó Kushina. –Este niño, nunca seas como él Sakura que solo por que llama la novia corre a él como cerdo en matadero por su vida ¿Si cariñito?

-Pero Hinata es una buena chica, ¿No te agrada? –preguntó un rubio que claramente se notaba que era el padre del rubio menor.

-Claro que me agrada, lo que no me agrada son los modales de Naruto, ¿Cómo crees que le contestará? ¡Hofla Hinata, ¿Cofmof eftafs? –imitó a su hijo causando la risa en su marido e hija. -¿Qué pensará esa muchacha de nosotros?

-Hinata lo quiere mucho por eso ni siquiera nota el idioma de la "f" de Naruto. –respondió la niña, una linda pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello rosado. Sakura siempre ha sido muy analista e inteligente.

-Has caso de la niña. –sugirió Minato.

-Tienes razón cariñito. –asintió la mujer con un abrazo a su pequeña que sonreía como un ángel.

-¿Sif Hofla? –trataba de hablar el rubio con el bocado a medio pasar.

**-Hola.** –escuchó la voz de un niño, ésta se oía un poco ausente.

Por la sorpresa ante una voz claramente desconocida, Naruto dejó de comer y prestó más atención a la voz. -¿Con quién desea hablar?

**-Con Kushina Uzumaki. **–contestó la voz. Ahora Naruto sabía que la voz era perfectamente de un niño, ¿Qué hacía un niño llamándole a su madre?

-Ehm, ella está ocupada ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

**-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, conocí a Kushina hace poco.**

-¡Oh si! Soy su hijo, tú eres el menor ¿Verdad? Es verdad mamá nos contó acerca de su amiga Mikoto-san. –y en ese momento la cara sonriente de Naruto se transformó en una de angustia al oír los sollozos del otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke ya no pudo estar más tranquilo, las emociones le ganaron y comenzó a llorar.

**-Necesito hablar con ella, no sé a quién más recurrir. **–le dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó chico? –preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

**-Ellos… mamá y papá… están muertos.**

_La muerte está tan segura de alcanzarnos que nos deja toda una vida de ventaja._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien porque yo... ¡También!<p>

Como algunos ya habrán leído en mi perfil (Y si no, en éste mismo momento entren a él porque la historia es muy cruel y no es que siga molesta porque al fin son cosas materiales pero me duele recordarlo porque ese ordenador lo compramos con muchos esfuerzos T.T) estoy publicando una nueva historia que prácticamente me la saqué de la manga, éste capítulo fue realmente difícil hacerlo y esque muchos autores estarán de acuerdo con migo que para hacer una historia ya tienes una idea más o menos planteada pero con ésta historia fue de sentarme frente al ordenador (nuevo -.-U) y quedarme 3 horas pensando y es que si no comenzaba una nueva historia en ese mismo momento simplemente ya no la haría hasta quien sabe qué año...

Bueno, no puedo decirles mucho sobre la historia en sí o los personajes porque es apenas el primer capítulo e igual no me entenderían, simplemente déjense llevar que prometo dejar un buen mensaje de amor y familia (sin verme cursi, a veces hace falta un buen mensaje.)

Sí ya saben cómo es más o menos mi trabajo estarán seguros que mis histiorias comienzan así, si no, les pido una oportunidad.

Les digo también que subiré uno o dos capítulos por semana, depende de como me trate la agenda je je.

Otra cosa, ¿Qué dice el calor? Feo ¿Verdad? Mi casa (su casa) ¡Es un horno! ¡Uff...!  
><em><br>_Bueno, a lo que vine XD :

¡Dejen reviews, los necesito para inspirarme!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Abriendo paso al odio

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

><p>LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)<p>

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>SIMBOLOGÍA:<p>

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: Abriendo paso al odio.<span>

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, su hijo entró pálido al comedor de la cocina diciéndole que no tenía buenas noticias, después todo avanzó en tiempo record para ella. El llanto del niño, la noticia, ella entró en pánico y solo pudo recordar la cara de preocupación de Minato antes de que se desmayara.

Ahora estaban en el primer vuelo que habían encontrado con destino a Francia. Tenía que verla, tenía que ver a su única y mejor amiga y a su amigo con el que siempre discutía aunque fuera para despedirse, tenía que ver qué sería del pequeño al que había escuchado destrozado por el teléfono.

Un poco más tranquila se aproximó a su hija que estaba sentada al lado de ella junto a la ventanilla del avión.

-Cariñito ¿Sabes a lo que vamos?

-Sí mamá. Naruto me lo dijo, me dijo que una amiga tuya y su esposo tuvieron un accidente y se fueron al cielo. –respondió la niña, ella sabía el significado de la palabra muerte, pero utilizó esa dulce metáfora para no acomplejar a su mamá. –No te preocupes por mí, prometo estar callada y quieta.

-Gracias mi niña.

-¿Estás triste?

-Sí mucho.

-No estés triste o papá y Naruto se pondrán tristes. –dijo la pequeña señalando el asiento de adelante donde Minato y Naruto residían en un profundo sueño compartiendo audífonos. Ellos la habían consolado mientras seguía llorando, ellos arreglaron el vuelo de inmediato y empacaron las ropas de todos, prácticamente ellos habían hecho todo ya que Kushina estaba realmente mal y Sakura era muy pequeña como para saber qué hacer.

-Sí, prometo ser fuerte. –le dijo a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura le contestó con otra.

* * *

><p>Con apenas 30 minutos de haber llegado al hotel, Kushina se comunicó con un abogado de los Uchiha quién estaba encargado del velorio y funeral de Mikoto y Fugaku. Él les dio la dirección del lugar donde estaba siendo llevado a cabo el velorio. La familia se alistó y salieron en dirección a dicho lugar.<p>

Tanto Mikoto como Fugaku nunca tuvieron familia, eso se notaba al ver la gran sala en la que reposaban los dos ataúdes completamente solos. Solamente se encontraba el abogado y el niño vestido con un pequeño traje negro.

Ambos estaban sentados en frente de los fríos ataúdes de madera, Sasuke se veía con la mirada perdida, sus manos tenían vendas y su carita tenía curaciones, tenía vendado un ojo junto con la frente, su cuello estaba protegido por un collarín blando. Nuevos sentimientos afloraban en él, entre ellos destacaba el fastidio de aquel hombre que estaba junto a él solo por compromiso, no dejaba de ver su reloj y eso simplemente ya lo estaba hartando, había perdido a sus padres por culpa de unos malditos ebrios conduciendo a toda velocidad en sentido contrario, ahora también estaban en el mismo lugar que sus padres, solo él quedó vivo, ¿Por qué no murió él también? Eso hubiera sido mucho mejor a estar sufriendo todo ese dolor y odio hacia esos borrachines que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Kushina y su familia llegaron, los ojos de la mujer se posaron en los ataúdes y sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas, ¿Por qué había ocurrido eso? Simplemente era una crueldad del destino, tanta tristeza y tanto dolor sintió en ese mismo momento que cuando fijó su vista en el pequeño Sasuke realmente estaba segura de que había dejado de creer en dios.<p>

El pequeño al notar que alguien entraba a la sala movió la cabeza, miro Kushina al principio con esos ojos de odio que recién había adquirido y después su mirada se suavizó para dar paso a cristalinas lágrimas.

-Sasuke… ven criatura. –llamó Kushina y obedientemente Sasuke corrió hasta ella, la abrazó y estalló en llanto.

Minato, Naruto y Sakura que apretaba la mano de su hermano se sentían incapaces de hablar y romper esa escena, solo querían que ellos, los más afectados se desahogaran.

* * *

><p>-Puede irse, nosotros nos haremos cargo. –le dijo Minato al joven abogado que lo que menos quería hacer era quedarse un minuto más ahí.<p>

Sasuke se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Kushina, Sakura, sentada en las piernas de Naruto, platicaba con él.

-Sakura ¿No tienes sueño? –preguntó suavemente Kushina para no despertar a Sasuke.

-No, estoy bien. Naruto me dio café. –el rubio y su hermana formaron la misma sonrisa traviesa a su madre.

-¿Qué le diste qué? –preguntó lo más bajo que pudo.

-Tranquila Kushina, no le pasará nada ¿Verdad Sakura-chan? –tranquilizó el rubio mientras movía sus piernas y hacia que su hermana brincara entre pequeñas risas.

-Tú la tendrás que aguantar en un rato cuanto esté impaciente. –le advirtió y el rubio alzó los hombros. Resignada dejó de prestarles atención y acarició con dulzura la cabeza del pequeño que tenía encima suyo.

-Pobre chico, se ve muy lastimado. –Minato tomó asiento al lado de Kushina.

-Sí. Me dijo que él fue el único que sobrevivió. –seguía acariciando al niño. -¿Qué haremos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No voy a dejarlo a su suerte Minato.

-¿Hablas de eso? Yo creí que estabas en otro tema, es obvio que no lo dejaremos a su suerte. Hablaré con Kakashi para que lo arregle.

-Pero él tiene un hermano… –y como si lo invocara, un muchacho de casi la edad de Naruto entró a la sala y al ver los ataúdes su ya pálido rostro se lleno de lágrimas.

El muchacho se acercó a Kushina y miró a su pequeño hermano, lo destrozó verlo tan herido.

-¿Itachi? –preguntó Kushina al ver el gran parecido de Itachi con Fugaku.

Sasuke despertó y miro a su hermano, se miraron por unos segundos e Itachi fue el primero en hablar.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó?

-Hermano, yo. Fui el único que… -el niño calló al sentir el abrazo de su hermano, el pequeño saco de Sasuke se humedeció a causa de las lágrimas de Itachi y entre sollozos le dijo.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no te preocupes, papá y mamá te cuidaron en ese momento y te prometo que desde ahora yo lo haré… así me cuesten los estudios, todo, yo te voy a cuidar Sasuke. –lo abrazó más fuerte en señal de que cumpliría esa promesa a cualquier costo.

* * *

><p>Ahora era Sakura la que dormía en el regazo de su madre, Naruto se había llevado a Sasuke a la cafetería en busca de comida para el pequeño y Minato y Kushina platicaban con el recién llegado Itachi.<p>

-Muchas gracias por venir, mamá me habló alguna vez de ustedes.

-No hay problema, me duele saber que pasó esto. Pero, estoy segura que Mikoto y Fugaku querrían que pusiéramos especial atención en ustedes.

-¿En nosotros?

-Sí hubiéramos sido nosotros los que hubiéramos perdido la vida estoy segura que Mikoto y Fugaku habrían visto por nuestros hijos. Lo que quiero decir es que queremos hacernos cargo tanto de Sasuke como de ti Itachi. –le dijo decidida Kushina.

-¿De nosotros?... yo, no podría aceptarlo, ya han tenido suficiente con venir hasta acá. Yo me haré cargo de Sasuke y saldremos adelante.

-Es muy apreciable tu entusiasmo. –le dijo Minato. -¿Pero cómo piensas hacerlo con solo 15 años? A tu edad dejar la escuela no es una opción.

-Sí es necesario yo…

-Eres tan igual a tu padre. –le dijo Kushina con voz quebrada, sin saber por qué comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Itachi. –Acepta nuestra ayuda ¿Sí?

-Pero.

-Por favor, quiero ver crecer a los hijos de mis mejores amigos. –le dijo con lágrimas e Itachi comprendió que si ellos les estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de crecer sin problemas no tenía derecho a negarse. Honestamente, él tenía miedo de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con él y su hermano solos en el mundo, pero el destino fue piadoso y les puso en el camino esa familia que tanto querían a sus padres.

-Gracias… 

_Si cada ser humano diera una oportunidad... ¡sólo una oportunidad!... a los demás, todos seríamos felices._

* * *

><p>Y si cada uno de ustedes me diera un review no entraría en depresión...<p>

Ja ja mentira (pero es en serio)

Son gratis y sin necesidad de tener cuenta...

Agradesco a **marite** por su review, he aquí la continuación ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos!_  
><em>


	3. El primer año siempre es el más difícil

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

><p>LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)<p>

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><p>

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: El primer año siempre es el más difícil. (Parte 1)<span>

-Bien muchachos, bienvenidos a Londres, dado a que hablan bien el inglés estoy segura que nos les costará trabajo adaptarse. –les dijo la peli roja feliz y con un leve empujón los adentró a la sala de su casa, después de ellos los demás integrantes de la familia entraron.

-Mmm nada ha cambiado. –decía Sakura normal.

-¿Y qué querías que cambiara? –preguntó Minato curioso.

-¿Yo? Nada, pero sí de pedir se tratara querría que por arte de magia se limpiara el cuarto de Naruto. –respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué? Oye Sakura-chan mi cuarto está limpio. –le habló indignado el rubio.

-El cuarto no es solo la mesa del ordenador. –corrigió la pequeña.

-Eh… jaque mate… ¡Oye Kushina ¿No hay algo de comer? –el chico decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema y se dirigió hacia su madre.

-¿Ahora? No Naruto, tendré la comida lista en media hora pero ahora no hay.

-¿¡Qué!

-¿Qué querías?, por si no te diste cuenta no poseo habilidades sobrehumanas como para tener la comida lista en 2 minutos.

-Pero qué genial sería que las tuvieses. –susurró la pequeña Sakura que estaba al lado de Naruto.

-Sí…

-¡Hey los dos! Va una, sí quieren comer por la boca más les valdría alejarse de aquí y dejarme de molestar. –advirtió como ya era de costumbre, por un lado eso era bueno, al menos Kushina no estaba tan deprimida como su familia creía.

* * *

><p>-Hmp, ni quien te aguante… no se preocupen siempre se comporta así cuando la molestamos con la comida pero no está enojada chicos. –animó el rubio menor a los dos nuevos integrantes que tenían mueca de miedo.<p>

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, no se preocupen, para que Minato y Kushina se enojen tendría que pasar algo de verdad como que le pegara a mi novia o a Sakura-chan le peguen en la escuela, algo así… -les platicó con una sonrisa. –Todo fue muy rápido y no nos presentamos muy bien, yo soy Naruto, tengo 16 años y adoro el ramen. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien chicos. –dijo con ánimo. Desde distancia se veía que Naruto era un chico muy sonriente y simpático, alguien de sangre liviana que desde el primer momento les trató muy bien, extrañamente habló más con Sasuke que con Itachi pero con ambos se entendió muy bien.

-¿Oh? ¿Tan pronto y ya los estás espantando? Primero mamá con sus amenazas y ahora tú y tu extraña devoción a la pasta oriental, definitivamente ellos querrán correr antes de que sea la cena. –de nuevo la pequeña hablaba en susurro como queriendo que Naruto no escuchara pero la escuchó perfectamente.

-El pequeño ente de ahí es Sakura-chan, tiene 10 años y no se preocupen si no habla, si no se mueve o incluso si no los mira, ella es así. –dijo el chico maliciosamente con la intención de molestar a su hermanita. Por otro lado Sakura ni se inmutó, poco habían hablado con la niña, era cierto que no hablaba, era seria pero no maleducada, a veces reía pero no a carcajadas, hablaba, pero no demasiado. Sasuke no le puso demasiada atención, en realidad no prestaba atención a nada en especial pero Itachi notó de inmediato que esa niña era muy especial, Itachi se planteó la teoría de que esa niña podría incluso, ser más analista que cualquier otro en esa casa, incluyéndose.

-Hablo solo cuando es necesario, por ejemplo te diré que acabo de ver una sombra por la ventana y era de cabello largo. –y Naruto casi se cae al piso por tratar de llegar pronto a la puerta. La niña miró a los chicos sentados en el sofá al lado de ella. –He aquí la faceta dobe de mi hermano. –señaló a su hermano que como tonto se miraba al espejo para ver si todo estaba en orden con su apariencia, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. En efecto, Sakura era muy analista.

-¿Naruto salió? –preguntó Minato.

-Vino Hinata y Naruto salió deben estar afuera. –respondió la niña.

-Oh. –contestó y el rubio se adentró de nuevo en la cocina.

-Eres muy seria ¿Verdad Sakura-chan? –preguntó Itachi para tratar de romper el hielo.

-¿Seria? No, es solo que no hablo mucho, la gente dice que soy muy apática.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-No me molesta ser como soy, no me importa que no tenga amigos.

-¿No tienes amigos?

-En la escuela no, tengo muchos amigos que viven por esta zona, pero en la escuela nadie me habla.

Itachi la miró con cierta tristeza.

-Bueno, tienes dos nuevos amigos, Sasuke y yo seremos tus amigos. –le habló suavemente y su hermano se vio obligado a poner atención al escuchar su nombre ya que miraba la casa sin prestar el mínimo de atención a la conversación.

-Gracias y… bienvenidos, espero que nos llevemos bien. –sonrió dulcemente, parecía que con solo entrar a su círculo y hablar tolerantemente con ella fuera suficiente para que la niña hablara más y mostrara más emociones en el rostro.

Los dos hermanos asintieron y se oyó el rechinido de la puerta abrirse.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! –una morena de cabello lacio largo y hermosos ojos color perla entró a la casa seguida del rubio.

-¡Hinata! –la niña se dejó abrazar por la morena. -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien.

-En el aeropuerto de regreso me separé de Naruto y te compré esto. –le dio una caja de mediano tamaño que contenía dulces.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué? –preguntó Naruto histérico. -¿Cuándo que ni me di cuenta?

-Cuando le hablaste por teléfono, pensé que sería bueno comprarle algo y lo hice, regresé y tú seguías hablando con ella.

-Esto… que mamá no lo sepa ¿Sí? –pidió.

-Sí.

-Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi Sakura-chan, eres muy linda. Pero no te separes de Naruto de nuevo ¿Sí? –la chica de nuevo abrazó a la niña.

-Prometo decírselo para la próxima vez. –sonrió.

Desde el principió ellas se llevaron bien, Hinata logró entender a la perfección el carácter de Sakura siendo paciente con ella, estaba al tanto de que Sakura no mostraba mucho afecto físico pero verbalmente siempre le había demostrado que la quería. En realidad Hinata era la primera novia de Naruto que simpatizaba con Sakura.

Las demás novias de Naruto siempre la acosaban con el fin de ganarse a la hermana del novio pero solo lograban que Sakura las ignorara y hasta les huyera, con Hinata siempre fue distinto, ella respetando su espacio pero invariablemente le ofreció una sonrisa a la niña provocando en ella la curiosidad de acercarse a la joven por su propia voluntad.

-Mira Hina, ellos son Itachi y Sasuke, vivirán aquí de ahora en adelante. –presentó el rubio y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos. –Muchachos, ella es mi novia Hinata.

La chica saludó a ambos hermanos.

-Un gusto, ¿Y tus papás?

-En la cocina, pero ve tú porque mamá me tiene en ultimátum. –advirtió Naruto.

-Hay Naruto ¿Vamos Sakura-chan?

-Perdón Hinata pero a mí también me tocó ultimátum.

-¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó curiosa, normalmente Naruto era el advertido pero el hecho de que ahora la pequeña Sakura también estuviera involucrada era digno de preguntarse.

-Molestamos a Kushina con comentarios sarcásticos, no aguanta la mujer.

-Hay Naruto… -la chica rió a lo bajo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Voy a mi cuarto. –avisó la niña y se encaminó a las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? No seas mal educada Sakura-chan.

-Voy a saludar al señor Bob. –le dijo normal.

-Oh, baja pronto.

-Sí.

-¿Señor Bob? –preguntó Itachi.

-Sí, un conejo gris de peluche es el primer muñeco de peluche que Sakura-chan tuvo, también fue su primer amigo antes de que los niños de la cuadra le hablaran. Ella no tiene muchos amigos. –contestó el rubio.

-Sí, nos lo dijo hace poco.

-Ella es muy madura y observadora pero no deja de ser una niña, es normal que esté apegada a ese conejo feo. –dijo sonriendo para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Kushina casi terminaba de hacer la cena, había retirado el ultimátum para sus hijos y ahora Naruto no salía de la cocina.<p>

Sakura bajaba con su conejo de peluche.

-¿Ese es el señor Bob? –le preguntó Itachi.

-Sí, ¿Lo quieres ver más de cerca? –el muchacho asintió y la niña se lo prestó.

-Es muy suave.

Mientras Itachi lo sentía Naruto miraba la escena desde la puerta de la cocina que daba con la sala.

-Naruto, dile a Itachi que me ayude con esto ¿Sí?

-Yo lo haré.

-Espera, quiero que lo haga él, quiero que comiencen a adaptarse.

-Ya lo está haciendo.

-¿Qué?

-Al menos con la más difícil de la familia ya lo hace. –señaló la sala y Kushina abrió sus ojos como platos al ver lo mismo que Naruto veía. Y es que no era para menos, a excepción de Hinata y su familia, nadie extraño era apto para tocar al señor Bob.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que el pequeño se adapte como él? –preguntó el rubio a su madre.

-No lo sé, el tiene un trauma muy grande y a simple viste se puede ver el daño.

-Estará bien. –habló Minato con voz suave justo en medio de su esposa e hijo provocándoles un susto.

-¡Hay Minato! –reclamó Naruto.

-Je je, descuiden. Él pequeño estará bien pero no progresara si lo tratan con demasiada delicadeza, sentirá que le tenemos lástima en vez de hacerlo sentir en un hogar.

-Creo que tienes razón. –concordó Kushina.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió normal, al terminar Naruto acompañó a su novia a su casa.<p>

La familia (A excepción de Naruto) y los nuevos integrantes estaban reunidos en la sala de nuevo, Sakura sin soltar su muñeco de peluche era abrazada por su madre.

-Muy bien chicos, por un día o dos tendrán que dormir en los cuartos de Sakura y Naruto, prometo que a primera hora de mañana comenzaré a limpiar los que serán sus cuartos ¿Ok?

-No Kushina, no te preocupes, con un cuarto será suficiente para nosotros. –le dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasará cuando Sasuke crezca y quiera tener su propio espacio? –preguntó Minato e Itachi se quedó pensativo mirando a su hermano.

-Será un desastre. –inquirió Sakura sin dejar de acariciar al señor Bob. Minato asintió.

-¿Tú crees eso? –preguntó el hermano mayor con una sonrisa graciosa, Sakura comenzaba a caerle muy bien.

-Por favor, quiero que tengan su lugar en esta casa. No quiero que se sientan como unos extraños.

-Está bien Kushina, pero yo te ayudaré. –por primera vez el niño habló y alzó la mirada provocando algo parecido a la ternura en Minato y Kushina.

-Bien dicho Sasuke, ambos te ayudaremos. –dijo Itachi.

-Si eso quieren entonces acepto su ayuda. –respondió feliz al tener el contacto con los hermanos que tanto quería.

-No se los recomiendo. –habló de nuevo Sakura. –esos cuartos están llenos de pinturas de mamá y cosas extrañas antiguas de papá que no me sorprendería encontrarme con alguna reliquia maya o con la Mona Lisa.

-No le hagan caso. –aconsejó la mujer tapando la boca de la niña. –solo hay un par de cachivaches que no tienen la mayor importancia. –los muchachos asintieron pero definitivamente tomarían en cuenta lo que la pequeña les dijo.

-Entonces queda decidido, Itachi tú dormirás con Naruto, -la mujer miró a su hijo recién llegado con mirada amenazadora. –cuidado con ponerse a jugar videojuegos mañana hay escuela ¿Fui clara?

-Como el agua del Támesis. –contestó con sonrisa traviesa.

-Tú Sasuke, dormirás en el cuarto de Sakura. –le dijo al pequeño y éste asintió.

-Muy bien ya que estamos organizados todos a dormir.

Todos subieron las escaleras para prepararse para la que sería la primera noche tranquila después de tantos momentos malos y tristes. 

_La familia empieza por el amor a aquél que tienes más cerca._

* * *

><p>Y llegamos al capítulo 3.<p>

Agradesco a **marite** por su review: ¡Gracias! Que me gusta mucho que me recomienden, eso me señala que no lo hago tan mal ^^ ¡Gracias y aquí el nuevo cap!

¡Nos leemos!_  
><em>


	4. El primer año siempre es el más 2

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

><p>LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)<p>

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>SIMBOLOGÍA:<p>

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: El primer año siempre es el más difícil. (Parte 2)<span>

-¿Puedes dormir? –la voz de Sakura se escuchó en el oscuro cuarto.

-… no. –contestó el niño que reposaba en el colchón improvisadamente puesto en el piso.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿De qué?

-De lo que sea, cuando no puedo dormir voy al cuarto de Naruto y platico con él de cualquier cosa y en poco tiempo me da sueño.

-Hmp, no soy bueno iniciando pláticas. Pregúntame algo.

-¿Qué color te gusta?

-Azul.

-¿Por qué?

-Hmm no lo sé pero el azul y el negro son los colores que más me gustan, ¿Y los tuyos?

-Rojo y verde.

-¿Y el rosa no te gusta?

-¿Lo dices por mi color de cabello?

-Sí.

-No, no me gusta precisamente por eso. Las niñas y los niños de la escuela se burlan por mi color de cabello desde hace mucho, por eso no me gusta.

-Es bonito.

-¿Eh?

-Tu cabello es bonito, ninguna otra niña tiene ese color es por eso que se burlan de él pero es bonito y solo tú lo tienes.

Sakura nunca había pensado de ese modo de su cabello, era verdad que su cabello era único, aparte de ser lacio y bien cuidado tenía un color único.

-Tienes razón. Creo que desde ahora lo dejaré crecer.

-Buena idea… estabas en lo correcto, ya me dio sueño.

-Buenas noches Sasuke.

-Buenas noches Sakura.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana y desde hacía tres días los hermanos ya estaban instalados en sus nuevos cuartos.<p>

Era de mañana y Sakura desayunaba en compañía de su padre y Naruto, Kushina preparaba más desayuno para Itachi y Sasuke que recién entraban al comedor.

-Buenos días a todos. –saludó Itachi.

-Buenos días. –habló Sasuke.

-Buenos días chicos. –dijo Minato, Naruto dijo lo mismo, Kushina los besó a ambos en la frente y Sakura solo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿Hoy no hay escuela Naruto? –preguntó Itachi al ver a Naruto sin el uniforme puesto.

-No, hoy cancelaron clases por una junta o algo así. –respondió el rubio.

-Suerte. –dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos un poco molesta. Irónicamente ella obtenía siempre las mejores calificaciones en su clase pero no era un secreto para su familia que no le gustaba ir a la escuela.

-Vamos Sakura, ya es viernes esfuérzate. –animó Kushina.

-Sí mamá.

-Además, hoy iremos Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke por ti ya que inscribiremos a Sasuke y a Itachi en tu instituto ¿No te pone contenta eso?

-Eso sí. –respondió con un tono más alegre.

-Y tu guapo hermano te irá a dejar en éste momento al instituto ¿No te pone más feliz eso? –preguntó Naruto con ojos soñadores.

-Eso no. –regresó a su tono apático.

-Sakura-chan. –los ojos soñadores cambiaron a unos a punto de llorar.

-Vamos ya. –la niña se levantó de su asiento recibió un beso de sus padres. Se despidió de los hermanos con un movimiento de mano, aun era muy pronto para ella el tener contacto físico y ellos lo entendían. Los hermanos salieron de la casa.

-¿Y cómo es el instituto? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Es muy grande, Naruto hizo la primaria y secundaria ahí, es muy buena escuela. –respondió Kushina.

-Yo solo estaré un año, ¿Después a donde iré? –preguntó Itachi mientras tomaba jugo.

-A la preparatoria de Naruto. También es muy buena escuela.

-¿Ahí es donde conociste a mi mamá? –preguntó de nuevo Sasuke, Kushina lo miró y meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

-Sí, ahí nos conocimos e hicimos muchas travesuras y pasamos muchas aventuras. –respondió sincera con una sonrisa.

-Oh. –Sasuke tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la respuesta de Kushina era como un bálsamo para él, saber de la juventud de su madre, recordarla e imaginársela en buenos momentos era definitivamente algo superlativo para él.

* * *

><p>Sakura tenía el codo en su asiento y su cara reposando en su mano, su expresión era de total aburrimiento ya que las clases habían terminado antes de lo previsto pero no les tenían permitido salir de la escuela hasta que saliera el autobús escolar o el padre llegara por el alumno.<p>

Hoy no había sido diferente a los demás días, las niñas de siempre la molestaban con el color de su cabello y los niños no paraban de decirle lo rara que era al no hablar y como siempre Sakura hacía oídos sordos, aunque en el fondo y sin que ella lo sintiera si le hacía daño.

Un niño se poso en la puerta del salón de Sakura, no se le hizo difícil el trabajo de encontrar a la peli rosa quién estaba hasta el frente espaldas a la puerta.

-¡Sakura! –la niña dio un leve brinco y se giró para ver a Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? –la niña se acercó a él ante la mirada atónita de todos los compañeros y compañeras de clase de Sakura.

-Kushina te dijo que hoy vendríamos por ti ¿No lo recordabas?

-Oh sí, es verdad. –se rascó la cabeza.

-No lo recordabas ¿Verdad? –el niño cerró los ojos con resignación y Sakura solo rio nerviosamente. –Olvídalo, ¿En dónde está tu mochila?

-Ahí. –la niña señaló y Sasuke se adentró al salón como si nada, no le importaban las miradas de todos, siempre había llamado la atención de la gente a pesar de su corta edad. Tomó la mochila roja de la niña y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

-Gracias. –la niña le tendió la mano en espera de que Sasuke se la diera pero él negó con la cabeza. –Pero…

-Te la llevo, está un poco pesada. –le dijo comenzando a caminar con ella a su lado.

-Gracias.

* * *

><p>Era lunes, la hora del almuerzo y Sakura sentía que agonizaba, el fin de semana había transcurrido normal, pero no era noticia nueva que los lunes fueran un infierno para la pequeña Sakura que odiaba la escuela.<p>

-Uff, ¿Por qué no ocurre un cataclismo solo en el instituto? -susurró con los ojos cerrados.

-Sería bueno pero es un poco desconsiderado de tu parte teniendo en cuenta que es nuestro primer día de clase. –oyó la inconfundible voz de Sasuke, abrió los ojos y observó al niño que estaba sentado justo al lado de ella, en su mano tenía la caja con el almuerzo que le había dado Kushina y con su brazo libre imitaba la pose de la niña con el codo recargado en la mesa y su cabeza descansando en su mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Vengo a almorzar con tigo, no conozco a mis compañeros y no me gusta comer solo. –le dijo mientras abría la caja.

-Oh. –ella sacó su caja de su mochila y también la abrió, comían en silencio hasta que un niño se acercó a Sasuke.

-Oye, estás en mi lugar. –lo molestó y Sasuke lo miró con ojos fríos.

-¿Y? –no quitaba la mirada fría. –Solo estoy comiendo con Sakura, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu lugar. –le dijo secamente provocando miedo en el niño.

-E… está bien yo creí que… -el niño decidió dejarlo así y se alejó.

-¿Por qué le hablaste así? –preguntó Sakura con cierta curiosidad, la mirada fría de Sasuke no pasó desapercibida por su radar.

-Porque ellos te molestan. –respondió normal abandonando la voz seca y la mirada fría.

Sakura sintió un leve bienestar, solo Naruto la protegía pero por la diferencia de cursos no podía estar tan cerca de ella como Sasuke y hacía mucho tiempo que no era defendida ya que Naruto estaba en preparatoria.

-Sasuke.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Podrías venir más a menudo a almorzar con migo? –preguntó con voz muy baja.

-Claro, ya te dije que no me gusta comer solo.

* * *

><p>La escuela comenzaba a ser un poco diferente para la niña, Sasuke a diario iba a su salón para almorzar con ella, otra cosa que era diferente para Sakura era que sus compañeras comenzaban a hablarle, no se le hizo muy difícil a la ojiverde darse cuenta que a las niñas les agradaba Sasuke.<p>

Sakura las ignoraba, ellas comenzaban a acosarla y como era de costumbre cuando alguien la acosaba ella huía.

Pasados más de 5 meses. Ya era una costumbre que Sasuke cargara la mochila de Sakura en el camino a la escuela, Minato dejaba a los tres en el instituto y Kushina iba por ellos en la salida.

Los meses seguían y extrañamente a Sakura comenzaba a gradarle la escuela, había salido de la monotonía, siempre almorzaba con Sasuke y a veces almorzaban con Itachi en el patio, el tiempo daba sus frutos y por fin el contacto físico se hacía presente dejando que Itachi la abrazara y Sasuke solo la tomaba de la mano, poco a poco, se convertían en miembros totales de la familia.

-Sakura. –era jueves y Karin, la primera en molestarla desde hacía mucho tiempo le habló. Como siempre y ante un extraño Sakura no habló, solamente la miró y con la mirada le expresó que continuara.

-Yo… quiero saber el nombre del niño que siempre viene al salón. ¿Es tu novio? –preguntó con cierto deje de celos.

-¿Mi novio? Tengo 10 años… -respondió un poco molesta. –si tantas ganas tienes de saber ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? –le dijo señalando a Sasuke detrás de Karin, ésta volteó y se sonrojó al verlo.

-Más de 10 palabras a un desconocido, buen trabajo. –le dijo a la peli rosa aun sin moverse.

-Esto yo… yo soy Karin y quería saber tu nombre. –le dijo la niña peli roja muy nerviosa.

-Tsk, -hizo un sonido con la lengua ya que la bendita niña no se veía con intención de moverse escasos 10 cm para poder dejarlo pasar. -¿Si te digo mi nombre me dejas pasar?

-Sí. –respondió emocionada.

-Sasuke. –le dijo secamente y pasó de la niña para sentarse al lado de Sakura.

-¿Sasuke, no quieres comer con nosotros? De todas maneras Sakura nunca habla. –invitó la niña y Sasuke respiraba profundo para no hacer algo cruel.

-En vez de decirle "¿Sí te digo mi nombre me dejas pasar?" le hubieras dicho ¿Sí te digo mi nombre te desapareces de mi vida? –susurró Sakura.

-¡¿Qué dijiste bocona? –la peli roja desafió a Sakura y Sasuke no aguantó más, posó su brazo entre Sakura y Karin. Sasuke sabía que Sakura recibía comentarios crueles pero nunca había escuchado alguno, escuchar el abuso hacia Sakura le hirvió la sangre.

-Tienes 5 segundos para retractarte. –le dijo fríamente a la peli roja.

-¿Eh?

-Dejemos cosas en claro, no me importas en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera te conozco y por lo mismo no voy a permitir que nadie extraño la insulte… y espero que todos estos metiches lo hayan escuchado, ya estoy harto de que la molesten, próximo en decirle una sola ofensa tendrá muchos problemas con migo. –advirtió con mirada fría.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana de eso.<p>

-¿Sabes?

-¿Mmm? –Sasuke comía tranquilamente en el lugar al lado de Sakura de siempre.

-Desde ese día… ellos te temen y ellas te adoran. –dijo mirando alrededor.

-¿Ah sí? No me interesa.

-Eres bastante popular entre las niñas. –le dijo aún mirando a su alrededor.

-Siempre ha sido así, no entiendo porque.

-Por qué eres lindo. –le contestó normal volviendo a sus alimentos, ahora el que dejó de comer fue Sasuke, miró a Sakura con un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

* * *

><p>Pasaron más meses e inevitablemente se vino la fecha del fallecimiento de sus padres. Ese día Sasuke e Itachi asistieron normalmente a la escuela pero en ambos se notaba un semblante distinto al de siempre.<p>

El Uchiha como de costumbre se fue al salón de Sakura a la hora del almuerzo, no le habló, solo se sentó a comer.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó por primera vez temerosa.

-No. –contestó seco sin dejar de comer.

La niña calló, se dedicó simplemente a comer, parecía que todo lo que había pasado en ese año se destruía y de nuevo comenzaban las presentaciones.

Sasuke terminó de comer, cerró la caja y se paró del asiento, lo acercó a Sakura, se sentó y recargo únicamente su cabeza en la mesa de Sakura.

-No debí hablarte así, lo siento. –le dijo más tranquilo sin mirarla.

Sakura no contestó, se limitó a solo acariciar la cabeza de Sasuke como acariciaba al señor Bob. Pensó que las palabras estaban de más y era mejor quedarse callada, ¡Y vaya que Sakura sabía de eso!

* * *

><p>Al llegar de la escuela Kushina invitó a todos a rezar un momento por los padres de Itachi y Sasuke. Sin duda el primer año era el más difícil pero los demás serían mejores o al menos más normales. <p>

_Cada vez que sientas que la tristeza te persigue, déjala entrar a tu vida, que con ella aprenderás a ser fuerte._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
